The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to data reconstruction systems and methods, and more particularly to systems and methods for correcting a fault condition in soft-field tomography.
Soft-field tomography, such as Electrical Impedance Spectroscopy (EIS) (also referred to as Electrical Impedance Tomography (EIT)), diffuse optical tomography, and related modalities may be used to measure the internal properties of an object, such as the electrical properties of materials of internal structures of an object (e.g., a region of a human body). For example, in EIS/EIT systems, object properties are determined by measuring the distribution of electrical properties of the interior of the object. Such EIS/EIT systems estimate the conductivity and/or permittivity of the materials within the volume based on current and voltage data acquired at the surface of the volume. Visual distributions of the estimates may then be reconstructed.
In soft-field tomography methods, excitations which may be optimized and/or controlled are applied for the generation of high-quality datasets having high signal to noise ratios. The excitations are typically precomputed, are applied to a configuration of transducers coupled to a surface of an object, and are highly dependent on a configuration of the transducers. However, during operation, one or more transducers may become inoperable. For example, one or more of the transducers may experience high contact impedance and/or become disconnected. Accordingly, the excitation patterns are no longer suitable for the transducer configuration. This can have a negative impact on system robustness and result in loss of data prior to user intervention to restore the nonfunctioning or underperforming transducer.